El alma de un extraño
by Phary
Summary: Se encontraba en la situacion menos esperada, ahora lo conocia y le amaba cuanda hacia unos años se odiaban mutuamente. Jamas creyo que conoceria el alma de un extraño


Y allí estaba, una vez más, fingiendo ser algo que no era, mostrando a esa gente, su más grande mentira, su supuesta cara, sabiendo, que en realidad esa era su mentira, pero si esa era su mentira ¿Cuál era su realidad? ¿Quién era realmente, el sujeto detrás de la mascara? Siempre supo que eso no era lo que realmente quería, pero todo, todo ese mundo inventado, solo era real para complacer a su padre, y ayudar en el apuro en el cual se había metido, solo por guardar su apariencia de imponente señor, y ahora, a pesar de que el peligro había pasado, aun después de que todo "terminara", estaba sentado en esa silla, con todo su poder mermado, y su apariencia destruida, intentando engañar a los alli presentes, para que se convenciesen de que todo estaba igual, pero el lo sabia, ahora veía todo con claridad, y la guerra había abierto sus ojos, ante la realidad, despejando su mente de lo que alguna vez creyó la verdad, haciéndole caer en cuenta de sus errores, de lo equivocado que había estado, con todo ese cuento de la sangre, que si eras muggle, o mestizo, o esa tontería de la sangre limpia, no pudiendo soportar mas, salió caminando presuroso de alli, a refugiarse en los jardines, y en la luna, con lo que no contaba, es con que alli hubiese otra persona, también observando la luna, al fijarse mas en su figura, reparo en que era una mujer, y al acercarse un poco mas, casi se devuelve, debido a la impresión que le causo ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese alli? Claro, ahora lo recordaba, era un baile de reconciliación, con sus antiguas "victimas", y por supuesto, ella siempre uno de los principales objetivos de sus burlas, de sus desprecios, entonces, temeroso de como pudiese reaccionar, se acerco, y lentamente se sentó en el banco a su lado, entonces detallo aun mas su rostro, y vio en sus castaños ojos, la perfecta forma de la luna reflejada, estaba tan absorta en su contemplación, que no había notado su llegada.

Al volver al mundo, se percato de la presencia a su lado, y claramente sorprendida exclamo:-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- El esbozo una ladeada sonrisa, y le dijo, sin el tono de burla ya acostumbrado; -Esta es mi casa Granger, ¿Por qué no iba de estar aquí?- a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos aun conservaban esa dureza, esa frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba, Hermione, claramente molesta, le respondió -¡Ya se que es tu casa! Al lo que me refiero, es a que tu estas aquí, en el jardín, sentado en el mismo banco que yo, y hasta ahora no me has dicho ni una sola palabra de burla, ni ofensa, ni me has humillado ni nada-Concluyo con una ligera y genuina sorpresa en la voz, entonces Malfoy, borrando su extraña y enigmática sonrisa, se volvió a dirigir a la castaña, esta vez totalmente serio

-Granger… ¿Serias capaz de guardarme un secreto?...Siento que si no hablo con nadie, esta vez explotare… -Hermione se quedo de una pieza al escuchar estas palabras, lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, cualquiera menos de el, de Malfoy, del siempre frio y burlón Malfoy, por un instante pensó que era broma, pero esta vez sus ojos decían la verdad, aquellos ojos de un gris velado, ahora, justamente ahora decían la verdad, entonces, tras recomponerse un poco, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, le indico al joven rubio, que la siguiese. Ya en un lugar apartado, se sentaron en el césped, lejos de las posibles miradas inquisitivas de cualquiera, y alli, Draco tomo aire, y empezó a relatarle sus miedos, a Hermione, si dejar de ver sus ojos;

-Se que lo mas probable, es que pienses que me volví loco y tal vez sea así, pero dejando aparte mi inmadurez y estupidez, pero creo que eres una de las pocas personas sensatas que quedan en este lugar, espero no estar haciendo mal, al confiarte algo tan importante, o al menos tan importante para mi como lo son mis miedos y temores- Sin interrumpir la conexión visual esperaba la reacción de Hermione, ella al notar en esos grises ojos esa angustia carcomiéndolos ese desespero por dejar de lado todo aun así, el resto de sus facciones se encontraba tan imperturbable como siempre, entonces reparo en que su expresión ya no era la misma, esa mueca constante en su rostro; esa de asco, había desaparecido con el tiempo, entones esbozo una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y poso su mano suavemente en el hombro izquierdo del chico animándole a desahogarse, entonces Draco, tomando aire profundamente inicio así:

-Al haber crecido en el seno de la familia Malfoy, mi educación siempre fue dirigida por el desdén hacia las norma, el desprecio a las personas "diferentes" a mi. Desde muy pequeño, me encaminaron a esta clase de vida, siempre tuve que estar en las fiestas y bailes de sociedad que mis padres organizaban, razón por la cual nunca pude…Ser un niño "normal", estuve viviendo en mi propia mentira; en ese mundo ficticio creado por mis padres, siempre creí que hacia lo correcto, pero después de cumplir los dieciséis mi padre ya tenia un destino marcado para mi, era mi deber seguir sus pasos, unirme al señor oscuro y llevar a cabo mi fatal misión, creo que eso ya lo sabias, después de todo eres amiga de Potter –Hermione se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Pues bien, después de el "éxito" de la misión, ya no pude liberarme de esa presión, ahora tenia que hacer todo lo que ÉL quería, bajo la amenaza de que le hiciese algo a mi familia, así me vi convertido en los deseos de aquel oscuro señor. Al iniciar la guerra, me vi atrapado, creí que debía hacer lo que fuese mejor para mi familia y como parecía que el señor oscuro ganaba, simplemente me incline hacia el bando "ganador" pero después de ver que Goyle había muerto, me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, pero ya era tarde para cualquier cosa, reconozco que fui un cobarde, un idiota, tal vez hasta traidor, pero ahora que me veo libre de cualquier obligación…Creo que no se quien soy, ni hacia donde ir- A esas alturas Hermione entendía a la perfección a Malfoy, entonces tímidamente le invito a recostar la cabeza en su regazo, el muy delicadamente, la miro a los ojos y al ver su amabilidad, no pudo soportarlo mas, y se aferro a aquella "desconocida", mientras dejaba fluir su frustración, toda su tristeza, sus angustias, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, mientras ella cálidamente lo abrazaba y susurraba en su oído palabras de aliento, mientras su aroma la envolvía, y en aquel instante se sintió unida a Draco, como nunca lo había sentido con nadie mas, con una gratificante sensación de calidez expandiéndose por su pecho, y sin mas se aferro con mas fuerza, mientras los suaves sollozos del chico se apaciguaban, y empezaba a disfrutar el suave contacto de la castaña y dejaba que su dulzura y delicadeza lo hiciese sentir diferente, totalmente en paz por una vez en su vida, olvidándose por completo de la fiesta que se desarrollaba en su mansión, perdiéndose en sus mas absurdas imaginaciones, renovando sus energías. Después de algún tiempo se separaron ligeramente, sin soltarse del todo, entonces Hermione, pudo observan en esas grises esferas que la barrera se había derrumbado, al menos con ella. Ahora en su mirada se había instalado un brillo de anhelo, de esperanza, entonces, alli en aquel oculto paraje del jardín, Draco regalo a Hermione una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa diferente, sincera, salida directo del alma de aquel rubio platinado, dejando sin aliento a Hermione, robando cualquier palabra que pudiese emitir, el aun sin borrar su magnifica sonrisa le dijo muy quedamente:

-Gracias- Tomo su rostro en sus manos, y deposito un suave beso en una de sus mejillas, muy cerca a su boca, acción que provoco que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral de la chica, alertando a todos sus sentidos y sobresaltando a su corazón, haciéndolo latir a mil por hora, aun sin soltar su rostro, el chico le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa diferente inexplicable, de esas que solo le puedes regalar a una persona muy especial, entonces un grito interrumpió esa mágica conexión visual establecida en los últimos segundos. Escucho al muchacho maldecir entre dientes. Cuando cayo en cuenta, era Harry su mejor amigo que la buscaba, ya debían llevar mucho rato fuera de la fiesta, pero si era honesta no lo había sentido pasar, había sido una mágica experiencia. Y ahora… Ahora no podría volver a juzgar estúpidamente nunca mas, ahora conocía su corazón y sus miedos, a pesar de que le había dicho varias cosas, aun faltaban mas, entonces, apretó levemente la mano del chico y le dijo:

-Esto no ha terminado, tienes que contarme todo, todo- recalco esta última palabra al advertir que estaba a punto de discutir, entonces el dijo:

-Ante los ojos de los demás esto no paso- y le regalo la última sonrisa, Hermione salió del escondido paraje, y se encontró con su amigo, que miraba para todos lados con desconcierto, entonces le saludo alegremente y le invito a ir por alguna bebida, pero bien no hubo contestado Harry, cuando una persona los empujo:

-¡Quítate sangre sucia! ¿No ves que obstruyes mi camino?- Entonces Hermione compuso una mueca de desagrado y le espeto

-¿No me dirás que es el unico camino? ¿Eh? Huroncito saltador- Añadió de manera envenenada, entonces el rubio con una mirada de desprecio le dijo (obviamente fingiendo):

-Esta me la pagas Granger- Harry que se había quedado petrificado, tomo por los hombros a Hermione, y le dijo muy quedamente:

-Vámonos- Ella sin pronunciar una palabra, con una sonrisa de suficiencia se dejo llevar por Harry. Ya en el salón de baile, se dirigieron a la barra de bebidas esperando no re encontrarse con Malfoy, estuvieron charlando con varias personas, hasta cerca de la media noche, cuando se marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas, ya en su habitación, metida en la cama Hermione pensaba en lo ocurrido ese día con Malfoy, en que esa noche había visto la verdadera cara del chico, y por alguna razón desconocida, le agradaba lo que ahora veía… Si le agradaba…Incluso le _gustaba_. Al caer en cuenta sobre lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, se aterrorizo profundamente ¿Cómo podía gustarle Malfoy? Pero entonces recordó ese beso, había sido solo en su mejilla; pero recordó las sensaciones causadas y decidió esperar, el tiempo seria el mejor juez.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes y hasta ahora la promesa de un reencuentro, no había sido cumplida, debido a la falta de oportunidades, Draco observaba por la ventana de su estudio, en la gran mansión y recordó ese magnifico instante, en el cual abrió su corazón a Granger y ahora se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto, pero entonces a su mente llego inconscientemente el recuerdo de aquel abrazo, y el suave roce de sus labios en la mejilla de la chica y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba pensando en como se sentiría, si le diese un beso real, al darse cuenta de su estado de ensoñación, y por culpa de la simple imagen de Granger se asusto, no podía ser posible, cada vez pensaba mas en la castaña, y sin darse cuenta aquella chica que alguna vez detesto, se estaba colando y no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón, aburrido de su situación, busco el teléfono muggle que había comprado hace poco, y se dispuso a llamarla, pero tomo en cuenta que no le había pedido su numero, es mas ni siquiera sabia si tenia un teléfono muggle, pero sabiendo su origen, confirmo sus sospechas, de alguna forma tenia que comunicarse con sus padres, y la lechuza no era lo mas adecuado , pero esa conclusión ahora no le serviría de nada, así después de pensarlo mucho, salió de su casa rumbo al ministerio, estaba seguro de que alli la encontraría.

Observaba los papeles que tenia enfrente, con la mirada perdida y la mente en otro lugar, últimamente le costaba un poco de trabajo concentrarse, y a decir verdad, su rendimiento en la oficina había disminuido bastante, la enfurecía pensar que todo era culpa de Malfoy, de su encantadora mirada, y su envolvente aroma, de su suaves labios, por culpa de ese simple roce en su mejilla, ahora por eso no se podía concentrar, desesperada, dejo los papeles sobre la mesa, y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, para calmar su Ímpetu. Tomo su abrigo, y empezó a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos del ministerio, cuando choco fuertemente con alguien, y debido a la fuerza término en el piso, algo desorientada y furiosa, espeto al sujeto:

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- y sintió como unas firmes manos la ayudaban a levantarse, y una voz que reconoció al instante decía

-¿Estas bien? ¡Lo siento iba distraído y...! ¡¿Hermione?!- Entonces el mareo le paso de repente, y un aroma demasiado familiar la invadía, entonces respondió algo dificultosamente:

-si estoy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta donde se, este no es tu sector-

-Bueno, a decir verdad…Venia a buscarte ¿Tienes un momento para ir a tomar algo- Con una ligera sorpresa, Hermione acepto con delicadeza, entonces salieron al frio callejón Diagon, y se dirigieron a un pequeño pub en una estrecha callejuela. Ya en su cálido interior, pidieron algo para calentarse, y al marcharse la camarera se formo un incomodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por Malfoy, quien con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pregunto a Hermione:

-¿Sabes cual es mi sector? Te tomaste muy enserio tu trabajo Granger- En las mejillas de Hermione apareció un ligero tono rosa, y algo alterada respondió

-¿De que trabajo hablas?- Acentuando su ladeada sonrisa, el rubio respondió

-Bueno, creí escucharte decir que me ibas a conocer y lo estas haciendo muy bien-

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo tú estas en el sector legislativo, no con las criaturas mágicas- Respondió de manera azorada la chica

-Relájate, solamente quería romper el hielo- Hermione rodo los ojos y le respondió

-Bueno, no fue la mejor forma pero funciono ¿Cómo sigue tu vida? ¿Todavía tienes muchos problemas? ¿Todavía…?- ero dejo la última frase en el aire, y se sonrojo al notar que eso empezaba a parecer un interrogatorio, y que su última pregunta era un poco imprudente, entonces Malfoy dejo escapar una risita, y le dijo:

-¡Caray¡Hermione! ¡Haces demasiadas preguntas! Sin embargo las contestare; Mi vida sigue igual, los problemas no han cambiado mucho, en cuanto a tu ultima pregunta, no la puedo responder, debido a que no la terminaste- Rápidamente el sonrojo de la chica aumento, y respondió atropelladamente

-¡Oh! ¡Olvida eso! –Entonces rio nerviosamente- Solo era una irrelevancia, una pregunta inadecuada, mejor háblame sobre tus cosas del ministerio- Dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, tal como en Hogwarts, cuando estaba muy emocionada, pero sabia que no lograría dejar de lado la pregunta inconclusa, así que apuro su taza de café, y le sugirió a Draco:

-¿Te parece si caminamos? – Sonando no muy convencida, para su sorpresa, el chico pago la cuenta y la invito a salir. Ya en la fría calle, iniciaron una silenciosa caminata, que los llevaría a un parque, con un pequeño lago en el centro, que debido a la temporada estaba congelado, y en una de sus orillas se veía a un hombre pidiendo unas monedas por prestar patines para el hielo, entonces galantemente Draco invito a Hermione a patinar, se acercaron al hombre solicitando los patines, y Hermione, algo sonrojada, antes de entrar a la pista, murmuro de manera casi inaudible

-No se patinar muy bien en hielo- Draco simplemente sonrió, tomo una de sus manos, y la guio hacia la pista, después de algunos intentos, Hermione logro patinar, aunque algo insegura, no soltó la mano del rubio, esta fue una excelente elección, ya que en medio de la pista, sus pies se enredaron, y estuvo a punto de caer, pero un fuerte brazo sujeto su cintura, de tal forma que no cayo al suelo, pero el contacto visual, era intenso, y sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, que sus alientos chocaban, pero alguien paso cerca a los chicos, y hubieron de salir de su nube, algo incomodos volvieron a patinar, entonces un auto cercano puso una romántica melodía, entonces haciendo caso a sus impulsos Draco ofreció su mano a Hermione invitándola a bailar, ella simplemente sonrió, pero acepto la mano que el chico le tendía, y se dispusieron a bailar, dejándose llevar un poco realizaron algunos giros, y pasos que solo se atreverían a hacer en tierra firme sonriendo sin motivo terminaron la canción con una leve inclinación, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dejaron los patines, y se sentaron en uno de los bancos congelados del parque disfrutando de un silencio, esta vez no incomodo, sino relajante, entonces como la anterior vez Draco inicio la charla de esta manera:

-¿Me dirás cual era tu pregunta?- El tono rosa invadió nuevamente las mejillas de la chica, pero esta vez le pregunto:

-¿Te burlaras de mí si te lo confieso?-

-¿Tan grave es como para burlarme de ti?- La castaña le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, mientras tomaba aire y dejaba salir la pregunta

-¿Todavía sigues soltero?-


End file.
